borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
including slavery, genocide, and grevious acts of lewdness and depravity, ' has been [[Claptrap's_New_Robot_Revolution|'Claptrapped!]] | info-c = #730301 | info-fc = #FFFFFF }} dry-erase board blah blah blah choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 choice #4 Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Interesting things There might be some very interesting things to you on my recent contributions to nagy's talk page, dr. f's, and my talk page... i hold no resposibility for any accusations for my actions... : As long as they are your actions, talkpage-spamming included, you will take full responsibility for them whether you like it or not. 14:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I always like it, it's just that its not always applicable :p exactly how do I categorize Lilith images??? Would I put Lilith pics up as "Images of objects"? (that seems a bit sexist). A reference to "Images of areas" (graphically) comes to mind, although, "Images of items" seems to fit... And "Screenshots" are extremely desirable as well... any "Icons" definitely intrigue me and the "Pre-Release" reference doesn't describe me at all... Apply fire as necessary. | info-c = #730301 | info-fc = #FFFFFF }} Good to hear from you, too. I was wondering if you had been looking into Brink at all. If you plan on getting it, and find it relative to your interests, the wiki for it could really use some help. You're a solid editor and a good organizer. Just figured I'd give it a shot.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :i appreciate the nod, cj. i don't own / play brink. truth be told, thanks to steam's SALES! and gifts from wikifriends, i own more games than i have time to play. amnesia? 21 minutes in. avp? 2 minutes deep. riddick: dark athena, super meat boy, nada. i cracked open the orange box long enough to get addicted to tf2... that's about it. doesn't help that if i buy anymore games fry''chick'' will shoot me with my own deathly mauler . i'll swing by the brink wiki, though, and see where i can pitch in. 05:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) sig the frumious 42 ---- just a suggestion. sure No problem. edit: Wait a second, it's a forum page. I don't know if there is a talk page for forum pages, is there? there is now. re Poll Favourite Manufacturer definitely needs to be done. I'm quite curious to see what the results are. 01:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) agreed. i'd be hard-pressed to name a favo(u)rite. however, for polling purposes hyperion has my vote, for accuracy, with jacobs a close second, for sheer power (and wood). if i had money riding, though, it'd be all on maliwan to win. 02:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) "With jakobs...for sheer power (and wood)." - Fry. Well, everyone likes wood I suppose. NOhara24 12:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Not as much as everyone loves 69. --randy p 13:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Poll Date hey there, just a heads up. (I think you're the one monitering the polls) Yeh might want to change the date that the poll ends since it still says 2/12/2011. :3 05:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) How do I report someone? Ahh since Nags and Doc are on vac, you are the next on the Synsop list. This dood here StreachyStatue9 made this and I have no idea how to report. That's why I'm leaving a message here 05:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :"next on the list" {user|laughing}. sure thing, ricey. just go to the Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism report, hit "edit," and follow the instructions. an admin / mage will be along shortly with proper banishment spell shortly. 05:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::that page was made 13 days ago. good catch. don't know how we missed it. Weekly poll Hiya Fry. I was wondering if after you cycle through the current crop of regular contributors, I could take a shot at the poll. No rush, just keep me in mind if you'd be so kind. Thanks guy. 05:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :of course, cj. i've just been going down the list of still-active UOTM recipients. when i ran out of those i was just going to start throwing darts at the recent wiki activity page. volunteers will help greatly extend the life of my monitor. go ahead and take the 2/26/11 poll. what would you like to see voted upon? 05:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Easiest Boss?: Wee-Wee, Reaver, Krom, 9 toes... maybe you'd like to throw a couple in? 06:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :it's your idea, mate. run with it. gonna take a little tweaking though. there are 61 bosses and sub-bosses in borderlands. it wouldn't due to narrow down the list with personal preferences so i would suggest selecting a certain requirement, type, version. etc. to make a short-list. 06:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Right, well I'm sort of drawing from a list of bosses that I equally don't think are terribly hard....for instance, I wouldn't put Skagzilla on there because I just don't think he's even in the same league, due to his incredible health. I'm more curious to know which are the easiest out of the ones I'll put up, but I could always throw the "other" option up there, and it can be discussed on the forum page. So maybe the 4 I mentioned, plus Master McCloud, Jaynis Kobb, Taylor Kobb, Bonehead, and "other," and call it "Easiest Vanilla Game Boss?" 06:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :it's the "i don't think are terribly hard" part that concerns me. a public poll should be devoid of personal opinion. (personally, bonehead frequently handed me me arse until i leveled up past him.) how may we narrow this list down to a handy size but still maintain equity and professionalism? 07:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Problem is that Borderlands is an RPG, and like most RPGs, bosses are only as hard as how underlevel-ed you are. Mothrakk usually hands everyone their ass, because he is a level 25, and you usually unlock the mission to kill him at around level 22. Same thing with Bone Head. If you go straight to him, its a level 3 vs level 8 fight... I think a "Boss you enjoyed fighting the most", or "Biggest pain in the ass Boss" could make for an interesting vote. I personally love fighting Crom: If you don't snipe him from the bottom, it is a very intense run up to him. Happypal 12:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Eh... just forget it, I guess. No big deal. 18:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) mea culpa :i did not intend to come across as the poll nazi. i simply mean to encourage users to present fully-formed and pre-packaged ideas for wiki consumption, vice "i have a cool idea. here's half of it, please complete it." also, it occurs to me that the only set poll rules per se exist solely in my head, rendering it unfair to cry "you didn't follow the rules that no one knows exist but me and that i totally made up!" i shall edit in a "proposed rules section" on the poll discussion page soon for public vetting. :on one hand it was pointed out to me (off-wiki) by a trusted contributor that "IT'S JUST A POLL, MAN!" on the other, the weekly poll exists on the home page of the borderlands wikia and is one of the first things that many users see when searching for information and deserves to be somewhat formal and professional in appearance / utility. :in sum, i apologize if i came across too heavy-handed re: your poll suggestion. please see here and dis/approve this version of your proposal. :thanks, 06:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no, Fry. It's fine. You're absolutely right, and honestly I didn't have a well thought idea to begin with before I even asked. The poll you've proposed is fine, and I appreciate you putting any thought into it whatsoever. No broken hearts here, bro.07:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) annoying/frequent I was thinking we could pick one or the other instead; what's most annoying is usually not, but may be for some users, the most frequent. 11:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) permanent link I need a permanent link to the section "exactly how do I categorize Lilith images???". If/when you archive, does any link follow? If not, do I have permission to make that interaction verbatim in a forum, without quotations I mean? It is a badge of honor project on my profile page. 12:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You are "next on the list" :p 13:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) you got it, mate. the link works. however, when the inevitable archive happens the link on your user page will no longer track and the code will need to be rewritten with the new location. shouldn't be a problem in the near future, though. the next planned archive (soon) will only concern edits made prior to 2011. 05:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you alert me when it happens? thanks :) I have worked hard on them badges. Funny story, I used Dr.F's edit's box to track down the template and had to figure out how to make this work right: }| }}} edits}} and sigh, I found it later on another page after finally figuring it out LOL, oh well... I like puzzles anyway. 07:10, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ^on the nose. the best way to learn to wiki edit is to use the source button. then beg, borrow, or steal (and rewrite) the code. although due credit due for custom-created content not released into the public domain, e.g. userbox gallery, is always appropriate. <-- this is mainly for the benefit of users whose custom-created ubx's / content have been appearing on userpages pan-wikia of late. 07:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I gave "credit hehe" hidden in the source :p 07:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :present company excluded, of course. the are available to all the illuminati. appologies, but I need help D: Hey, just joined not too long ago and got your (automated?) message. I'd love to be a more helpfull contributer to the wiki, but I am puzzled at to how to do a few things D: I've looked over the help section and I can't really find what I am looking for: 1: how to *edit* and add things to tables, 2: how to actually add sections without having to go into the drop down *edit, add section (new page)* thing. and what do you do to catigorize pics. I appologise for posting this here. Feel free to delete it, or we could move it to my talk... Thanks in advance. Willhelm 55 07:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) 1. Edit in source mode - accessible from the top right button - and look at the table markup. Don't forget to preview your edits if you are unsure if it will break the table. 2. Edit the page and use equals signs to add section headers. section subsection 07:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) "automated??" of course not! O_0 {user|laughs} no need for apologies, willhelm. the user_talk page is always the place for personal messages and pleas for help, advice, donuts, etc. first off, let's get a feel for your current wiki editing level: *are you editing in source mode or in WYSIWYG (or "standard") mode? many more options will open up to you when editing in source mode, specifically adding content to table, a task not possible in "standard" mode. the "drop down, edit, add" procedure will become less unwieldy when used in this manner, as well. to categorize an image (thank you) simply open the file:image name page, select the "add category" button at the bottom, and type in the appropriate "category:blah blah blah." existing image categories may be viewed here. please note that it will not be necessary to categorize images of weapons as we will shortly be employing a CL4P-TP (bot) to do so. 08:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Further inquery :o *edit* :D im back to ask for help on this again. I have uploaded a few images and been confused on what I should do. I did not see "add catagory" anywhere D: I looked at the catagory page and it says to add something like " [ of weapons ] " in the description box????? (for future referance). Furthermore, how do I modify the images that are already uploaded so as to place them in catagories? Thanks again for all the help :D Willhelm 55 05:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left perhaps this will help. apologies for the tardy response. i have been rather poorly lately. and the desktop doesn't fit in the sensory deprivation tank. 01:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : *Head explodes* Thank you SO MUCH!!! 'the picture helped greatly! All my images are properly catagorized and the future is a brighter place! I give you much thanks! Willhelm 55 08:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) back to before ;) I hope you dont mean to use me to do your file work for you :/ 08:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :i did not. i also did not intend for you to inform new contributors that the wiki admins disregard messages left on their talk pages. that kind of help i can do without. thank you. 08:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) disregard. comment clarified / cleared up. Sorry, I didn't intend that either. My bad if its taken that way. Won't happen again. 08:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) This community is actually really cool, and I personally welcome you Willhelm :) Changes to main pages are welcome but may be reverted. This is nothing you cannot work out in the talk pages. Do any changes and talk if reverted. Your opinion matters here. 08:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow! thanks all! I appreciate the help tremendously! @ admin disregard, it would not have been taken that way, all i did was laugh (and no, I'd never expect anyone to do my filing !_!) Ya, I was looking at source mode near a table and my head exploded so I thought I'd ask. I'll do my best to not explode the site and make wikia die in the process xD The only other question I have is: what is with all the little puzzle peices while editing? Thanks again! Willhelm 55 09:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Puzzle pieces are page elements which cannot be illustrated simply as text/graphics in the standard editor, e.g. code comments, notices. In more complicated cases, compare the page (or standard display) with the source editor to see which puzzle pieces are which elements if you are confused. More often than not, your edits will not involve the puzzle pieces - if they do, then you should already know how to edit the code involved in the source editor. 09:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* fair enough. Thank you all again for all the help!!! :D Willhelm 55 10:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ........ 0.o how did that happen with the box D: Willhelm 55 10:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. You put a space at the beginning of the line, which invokes the tags. The pre tag is originally meant for demonstrating HTML coding but can be used for a variety of purposes such as emphasis or examples: see my header in original reply above. 10:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I am horrible at text I should just give up LOL, I am horrible at conveying thoughts on text. 08:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the clarification. you may understand how the original text may have been misconstrued. crisis averted, stand down from red alert. i'll be in my ready room (read: bedroom). you have the conn, number one. 08:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, you were too quick, I was gunna say that the above was an "in" for nagy to agree :p LMAO 08:39, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Did I stop a bot or something? There was a wiki contributor going through tons of stuff a min... This always makes me look at what they did, and after a while I couldn't keep up. So I asked if they could leave a summary and they stopped. Did I just mess up a bot or a wiki guru or something? LOL. I feel like I did something wrong or hurt the wiki. lemme know please. Ok well he^? is back at it now, so just smack the robot next time, I guess. WOW look at him^? Go... 10:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) how do I properly report a vandal? My vandal report didn't seem to go through. If you can give any information, I would appriciate it. I think I left the notes on the wrong part. Anyway, off to bed, I'll check ya later. 14:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Muster:3PDLC I think that the page would be much better organized if it was done in sections of 3PDLCs instead of per player, because it's just going to be a wall-o-text of Yes and No's as people add their names onto the table. Suggestions: 1. Instead of having a table, the main page would be just links to each subpage 2. Each subpage would represent an unique 3PDLC 3. People who own the 3PDLC would sign on the page The reason for this suggestion is because people who are looking for playing partners would probably be looking for a specific 3PDLC. Having to go down an extremely long (not right now, but in the near future) list matching each Yes or No to it's owner's sig would be very annoying. If we have a separate page, they can just go to the page and ignore any other 3PDLCs P.S. Just a suggestion, I'll work on it if you would approve 07:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :if, and when, the muster becomes unwieldy i would welcome you to work on it. however, you may find that "right now" is probably going to stay the norm for quite some time. either the muster has sailed under the wiki radar for the past five months, or an unfortunate few players have installed 3PDLC. 05:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey fry, how do I shrink my sig for the 3PDLC table? right now it's taking up 2 lines instead of 1...-- 03:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hmm... let's have a butchers, mate. :shrunk like a frightened turtle. don't worry, cap'n. happens to all of us. 03:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :or not. damn. it shrinks in "preview" then expands after publishing. it's like "sig armstrong." ricey, your sig takes up a little more space than, say, , but it doesn't show as two lines on chrome. the ''evil doctor has access to more isp's than i. i'll ask him to take a gander at your sig. -fry I'm on firefox and it looks that it takes up just alittle bit less than 2 lines 03:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing images... What does that mean, and how do I do it? 08:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left categorization of images simply places the image in it's appropriate "folder." simply pull up the image file in question and click the add category button (shown in the image above). you may see the list of image categories on the "category:images" page. (click the image on the "please cat" userbox i dropped on your talky). it's fun, easy, and it's a free edit. thanks, mate. 04:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) poll vaulting Absolutely! I'm torn between "most annoying Maxxim in Moxxi's Riot" and "favorite side-effect of ENGORGE!". In what format do I respond? Do I present you with the list of poll options, or what? Also, I'm never sure if protocol dictates that I respond to a query on my own page, or on the querent's own talk page. Oh, drat these computers, they're so naughty and so complex.... Daemmerung 04:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) wiki convention dictates that a conversation continues on the talk page it was originated upon. kinda makes it easier for all interested parties to follow the thread. (this convention, sadly, has fallen by the wayside of late.) as i prefer to avoid autopiloting as much as possible kindly drop a nice, complete list on the talk page of note. i will update the talk archive page where it will be available for public vetting / suggestion / ridicule. 04:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) what the h*** is a moxxi maxxim? : Right. Vaulting back to "my" talk page, then. Daemmerung 04:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- re:welcome Thank you man. I will surely let you know if I need any help from Borderlands. Just want to say - I love the game. Can't get enough of it. :you are quite welcome, mate. anything you need feel free to hit me up. have fun. enjoy the wiki. 20:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Images I have never catagorized an image. I just tried to and messed it up. Can you write a policy page that explains it? such as: users should catagorize images etc. it would help in the long run :) 08:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :as you command, better robot than i. please see User:Fryguy42/cat_image_help and advise. also, you may follow the image link and text link in the template below. 17:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) That is obscure. I meant for new users (and I) to be able to find it on their own. Like on this policy page. That way, you wont have to always point it out AND it's not a command. Just a thought. P.S. thanks for the above link, until it is on a main page I will bookmark it. 18:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :feel free to rip the content and create a new page, 'bot. it just seemed a little lite on content to warrant it's own forum page. in the meantime, if a new user adds one only adds a few images, i'm sure the community will be happy to 'cat them. i designed the template as a poke for established users and for users that image spam dozens of pics at a time. (note the wording of "remember to cat".) however, as always, all of my content (userpage excepted) remains in the public domain and is available for any user for whatever purpose. 19:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice move! Now I have to do more work and write a policy page on categorizing pics! Whos the better robot now? Geez you as good as Dr.F, well almost! 11:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) unforgiven are you trending toward moving them all? 04:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :yup. 06:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) My inventory... has been categorized. Many men lost their lives in their efforts. May they be remembered in the glory that is my inventory. Good playing with you last night, btw. 14:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) sniff. - thanks, cap'n. Categorize That cat was for Uberorb, I don't think he needed any more explaination than a poke 04:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC)cmon he's a synsop yup. just a suggestion. for future use. 04:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) O_O? Why are you moving all the pages? 04:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :damn, someone's awake. i thought i could get away with this under cover of darkness. answer: nobody calls an equalizer a "tediore equalizer." or calls a hellfire a "maliwan hellfire." old pet peeve of mine. redirects are being left behind just in case somebody wants to search for a "dahl raven." 05:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::or the myriad links from other pages should need them. 05:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) You and I think alike =D, me and Daemmerung had a discussion a while back regarding whether Kyro's Power should be changed to Atlas Kyro's Power. Removing the Manufacturer works too, but can we not have a redirect page for every weapon? It's annoying that we can't just reach the page by using "Maliwan Hellfire" and have to redirct.-- 05:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :i've tested most of the redirects as i've been making them. they all seem to work... except for "maliwan hellfire." thanks for the head's up. i'll look into it before continuing. So much for the think alike =D. I meant that can we just directly link to the weapon pages? I hate redirecting every search-- 05:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :you shouldn't have to. the hellfire redirect has been repaired. try it out and let me know what's what. This...is...beautiful-- 05:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm fine for "Unique Guns" (blue: Like "patton", "Bone Shredder" or "Kyro's Power"). However, for legendary guns, I think we should keep the manufacturer pre-fix. It corresponds better to the full name of the gun. Just the same way everyone says "Crawmerax", that doesn't keep the page from being at the full Crawmerax the Invincible. I for one do call them "Tediore Equalizer", or "Torgue Undertaker". Those that don't can use the redirects. Anyways, bold move you did there, not asking for anyone's opinion. I won't undo your work, but I do not approve, for whatever its worth. 07:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : Specifically, I would prefer that legendaries (but not uniques) keep their manufacturer in the title, as that would make for fewer conflicts between Cruxes, Invaders, Guardians. However, I value consistency, so overall I welcome this move. Daemmerung 14:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) i simply found the time to finish a project that was begun long ago (in wiki time). an effort to standardize the titles of all the weapons / items was begun... then abandoned, resulting in a mish-mash of titles like "the blister," "pestilent defiler," "torgue the meat grinder," and "hyperion the spy." discussion took place off-wiki with the other admins. to paraphrase Daem, inconsistency bugs the crap outta me. :note: the crux's were left alone. guardians received their separate pages à la the invader pages. i didn't have the heart to remove the hyperion title from the bitch smg. want to keep it pg-13. 03:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT:Fine, I approve your edits. I'm just an old fart who doesn't like change ^^. 09:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to move Eridian Weapons...-- 04:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Cobra collision When you deleted Cobra, to make way for the move, It would appear you delete the the full Combat Rifle Cobra page, rather than just a redirect. I'd check, but I don't have the privileges. Could you resurect the page? Or if I am mistaken, could you repair Template:Combat_rifles to have it point to the right page? 08:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Edit, it would also appear talk:Torgue Cobra remains, but talk:Cobra, is actually the talk about combat rifles. 08:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) thank you, happy. looking into it now. 03:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Tediore Guardian? Can you remove the (rifle) after "Guardian" in the title? I don't see the other pages, for example, Hellfire, named "Hellfire (SMG)", the brackets should be removed. 23:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : Nvr mind, I didn't realize there's an ambiguity associated 00:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) we have gearbox to thank for running out of names for stuff. i mean, you'd think the stuph-naming team would sit down for lunch with the thing-naming team and compare notes. destroyer vs destroyer, guardian vs guardian, kramer vs kramer... thanks, randy, for the biggest pain in the arse i've gotten myself into since starting to edit on this wiki. 04:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Kramer? =D 14:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ironclad false as i said to happy. if users dont see it, they will add it. trust me, it will be back. 06:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :fair enough. compromise? undo my edit, but move the statement to the trivia section? notes? that or lock it. either works for me. 06:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I actually thought "trivia" when I first seen it deleted, but it seems I make drama over trivia :D 06:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Since this topic is about the Ironclad, I've been itching to wipe the special effect off the front page and replace it with: "Bugged: This shield has no special properties other than having above average capacity"-- 15:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) i don't know that "bugged" is the correct term for the ironclad's special properties, or purported lack thereof. the item card makes no claims to increase bleed-out time. and whatever happened to the ironclad's proposed property of restoring full health upon second wind? apologies to ricey. i posted this reply on 3MAR11, but apparently i imagined it... 03:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :full health is a good point. can anyone declaim this? 12:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Halp I'm currently going through the for a clearout, was wondering if you (or any other willing admins) could give me a hand. Cheers. 23:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :hello, and welcome to fryfone! brought to you by the hyperion times and VLT 97, the vault! coming to the wiki this friday... trailer voice-over kevin bacon. susan sarandon. "you've got to get me over that mountain! NOOO! air raid effect and long scream there's no higher place than... mountain high. rated R. if you know the name of the help you'd like to see, press 1... 17:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Next weeks poll Im still standing by my Hottest female character idea. Im sure everyone has an opinion even if noone wants to admit it :P 05:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Moxxi, Lilith, Helena Pierce, Steele, Tannis, Athena, Gaurdian Angel. Also since this poll idea was intended to be slightly childishly funny maybe a joke choice like TK Bahas wife or something like "Any one that thinks cartoons are hot is weird". Lets try to have some fun with it ;) 06:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I like Pierce because of her robotic parts. 07:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well then we could even put a little funny saying after each name, it would look something like- Moxxi- mischieviously/sarcastically hot Lilith- incendiary/combustion/literally on fire hot Helena- mechanically/robotically hot Steele- sadistically/murderously hot Tannis- mentally unstable/crazy hot Athena- assassin/killer/ninja/someother funny sounding synonym hot Guardian angel- mysteriously/cryptically hot Jakobs Corp. Operator (from Zombie Island)- secretary hot Any one that thinks cartoons are hot is weird -- 14:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Plus a category for those who find dudes, as opposed to chicks, hot. Just sayin'. make mine la gamine Tannis Daemmerung 16:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : ^^^ perhaps a seperate poll for the male characters. -- 20:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::that one would have a low turn-out. :P 20:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Queen Tarantella - Baby got back. -- 20:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) it's only fair, veg. i shall ask raz if she would care to do the honors the following week. 05:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Raz? Really? Before me? 23:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ALSO: Lilith can be corrosively hot, shockingly hot, and explosively hot. She has the advantage of description. Tanis can be obsessively hot. While Helena can be battlefield/aftermath hot. Guardian can be ghostly hot. Jakobs secretary can be corporate hot. Steele can be commandingly hot. Moxxie description is mild to say the least. I have not met Athena yet but she looks Jedi hot. NEW POLL IDEA: What hot description defines "female name here". A different one every month for eight months... 09:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear Fry's Girlfriend ahem* The key to "run with the boys" and not get bothered is to not give any personal information/location out. Most of the peeps I play with online are younger than me (early teens, i myself should not be talking to them) but its no harm done. Most of the time I don't talk to people anyways, the people i regularly play with, I actually know. So i'm not too concerned. p.s. Texas is a big state, it'll be hard to find me. p.s.s. the whole "this user has x# of stalkers" is supposed to be a joke, its how many edits i've made. so don't worry bout little ol' me. :) Cheers, 04:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) --> She also has plenty o backup in the form of hordes of admins, temp sysops, rollbackers, registered users, one particular crat and one lil robot who is pro at pretending to be a ninja! 09:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) (fry's note: '''frychick has been sacked.) Wik Alsø wik Alsø alsø wik 05:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) This is what inevitably happens when you suggest suggestive poses for the Møøse. Daemmerung 05:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :mynd you, møøse bites kan be pretty nasti...